


Fly Swatter

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, electric play, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link go straight home from the office in order to enjoy a fun scene involving one of their favorite toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Swatter

It was the end of another work day, and the crew was making their way out of the office and heading home for the evening. Rhett stuck his head out of the office door to see who was still around, then quickly pulled it back in and grabbed Link by the arm

“What’s up?” Link said, a little startled.

“Listen, I know we agreed to stay late and work tonight, but I’d rather go home instead.”

“Why, is something wrong?”

Rhett put his face right by Link’s ear and whispered. “Fly swatter.”

Link’s neutral facial expression curled into a suggestive smile. “You want play tonight?”

“Yes.” Rhett whispered urgently. “Fly swatter” was the code the two men used whenever one of them wanted to engage in violet wand play. The use of the phrase stemmed from an episode they made a couple months ago that involved using an electric fly swatter as a form of punishment.

Link insisted on bringing the fly swatter home with them the night after they taped the episode, and the duo spent a good part of the evening playing with it and trying to shock each other. Their juvenile horseplay took an erotic turn when Rhett whipped off his shirt and dared Link to shock his bare back. Link happily complied with Rhett’s request, and the two men eventually stripped down to their underwear and experimented on each other’s erogenous zones.  The night ended with the two of them collapsed on their bedroom floor, sweaty and spent after a lively bout of sex.

A couple days after that, Link started dropping hints to Rhett about using violet wands and other forms of electric play. Eager to re-create their fly swatter experience, Rhett suggested the two of them go toy shopping that weekend in order to get acquainted with the idea and do some research. After visiting multiple shops and trying out different wands and electrodes, they finally found one they both liked.  From that point on, the violet wand became one of their favorite toys to use during intimacy, the two of them taking turns teasing and stimulating each other. Rhett even bought Link an internal electrode for his birthday. “I know you’ve had your eye on this for a while, so I decided to go ahead and get it for you.” Rhett said. Link practically dragged Rhett into bed that night.

Link slouched down in his chair as Rhett loosened his grip on his arm. He licked his lips and nodded. “I think I can make that happen tonight. I’m assuming you want me to be in charge?”

“Yes please.” Rhett replied, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

“Okay then, let’s go home. The sooner we get started, the better.” Rhett and Link got their things together and headed towards the car. Link drove a little faster than normal and almost ran a stop sign.

“Don’t let your dick do all the driving, Link.” Rhett quipped. Link gave him a little half smile as he eased up on the gas pedal.

Link was in full Dom mode by the time they walked in the door. As soon as he closed the door and locked it, he pulled Rhett in for a rough kiss. “What’s the safe word?”

“Mythical.” He giggled.

Link snickered a little. “All right then. Take off your clothes and get in bed. I’ll be there in a second.” Link gave Rhett a swift smack on the ass as he made his way towards their bedroom. Link sat in the living room for a few minutes before joining Rhett; he liked to make him wait.

When Link sauntered into the bedroom he found Rhett laying on his back, naked. The blankets and sheets had been removed, and his head was propped up on a couple pillows. Rhett spread his legs a little bit in order to give Link a better view of his body.

Link closed the door and leaned on it. “I love you.” He said in a quiet voice.

“I love you too.” Rhett smiled.

Link reached under the bed and pulled out their toy box. Along with the wand and a couple electrodes, he also took out some strips of cloth, a bottle of lube and some talcum powder. After inserting the electrode into the wand and turning it on, Link blindfolded Rhett and tied his arms above his head.

“How are you feeling so far?” Link asked.

“Good…excited.”

Link nodded. “Good.” Link stripped down into his underwear, knelt between Rhett’s legs, and placed his hand on the electrode. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Rhett said.

Link touched Rhett’s mouth with one of the fingers on his free hand. Rhett twitched from the spark, and Link leaned in to kiss him.

“Do it again.” Rhett asked. Link did a few more indirect applications with the wand, touching Rhett’s lips and cheeks before kissing them. He then moved on to directly applying the electrode to Rhett’s skin, focusing on his chest, arms, and legs. Rhett squirmed and shivered, asking Link for more.

“Give me something stronger Link.” Rhett insisted. “I can handle it.” Link dusted Rhett’s stomach with talcum powder and held it about two inches away. The combination of the powder and the distance between Rhett’s skin and the electrode created a very sharp sensation. He jolted a little and Link placed a hand on his hip to keep him steady.

“You okay?” Link asked, a little concerned.

“I’m great.” Rhett said breathlessly. “Can you do that again?”

Link twisted his mouth thoughtfully. “No, I’ve got something better planned for you.”

Link got out of bed and turned off the wand in order to switch out the electrode, exchanging the standard one for an internal one. Link turned the wand back on and watched the electrode glow purple as he removed his underwear.

Link got back in between Rhett’s legs and kissed his asshole a few times before applying a healthy amount of lube. Rhett purred happily. “What are you up to?”

“It’s a surprise.” Link grinned. “I promise you’ll like it.” Link took the wand and slowly inserted it inside Rhett. The larger man writhed and giggled.

“You were right.” Rhett said “I  _do_  like this.” Pleased with himself, Link carefully watched Rhett’s reactions as he continued to insert the electrode, eventually reaching his prostate and teasing it relentlessly. He steadily increased the intensity of the charge and Rhett’s giggles morphed into moans.

“Link…” he sighed, his breathing getting heavy.

“Yes?”

“I…I need…”

“Say it.” Link said sternly. “I know what you want, but I need to hear you say it.”

“I need you to fuck me.” Rhett said in a defeated voice, his wrists pulling against his cloth restraints.

Link got up and turned off the wand. “You want me to untie you?”

“Please.” Rhett requested.  Link untied Rhett and also removed the blindfold. Rhett slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Link. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Link laughed as he rolled Rhett over onto his stomach. Rhett hugged the pillows to his chest as Link pushed his knees up so that his ass was sticking up in the air. Link then began to grind his groin against Rhett, maintaining a slow and steady pace despite how quickly his arousal was growing.

“Touch yourself.” Link ordered as he applied more lube to Rhett’s asshole and then to himself. Rhett reached down and began to stroke his dick as Link pushed himself in. Once Link was all the way in, he leaned down and kissed Rhett’s back  while grinding his hips against his, moving them in a figure eight motion. He remained mostly silent so he could listen to Rhett’s cries of pleasure, sighing occasionally as he delighted in the feeling of being so close to his friend.

Rhett’s yells and moans were muffled by the pillows he was clinging to, but Link heard him loud and clear when he begged to come.

“Link.” Rhett panted. “Link I need to come.  _Please._ ”

“I don’t think I can let you do that.” Link taunted. “I’m not quite done with you yet.” Link smacked Rhett on the ass and sped up his movements, switching from a grinding to a thrusting motion. Rhett gasped sharply as tears escaped his eyes and were soaked up by the pillows.

Link grunted as he maintained his grip on Rhett’s, his thrusts becoming more aggressive. The two men’s voices got louder as if they were competing to be heard. Rhett practically roared as he pushed his hips into Link, forcing the brunette to brace himself in order to keep from falling over.

“Link.” Rhett protested in a voice that almost sounded like a sob. “ _Please_  let me come. Have mercy on me.”

Link slowed down and caressed Rhett’s thighs. “Mercy?” he scoffed. “You really think you deserve mercy?” Link reached down, removed Rhett’s hand from his dick, and replaced it with his own. He squeezed it, gently at first, then gradually tightening his grip until Rhett whined. Link thrust himself into Rhett a few more times. “Okay then.” He hissed. “Come.”

Rhett melted into the mattress as he came, loosening his grip on the pillows and sighing with relief. Link came as well, muttering “Fuck.” under his breath repeatedly until his orgasm had run its course. After slipping out of Rhett, Link began to get out of bed in order to start cleaning up, but Rhett called him back in.

“Link, can you lay with me for a while?” Rhett said quietly.

Link smiled sweetly. “Of course.” Link laid down next to Rhett and Rhett curled up around him.

“You feeling okay?” Link asked as he wrapped his arms around Rhett.

“Yeah.” Rhett nodded. “You?”

“I’m good.” Link kissed Rhett on the forehead and held him close for a while, savoring the moment of post-sex intimacy as long as possible. 


End file.
